


Dream a little dream of me

by gluhwein



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluhwein/pseuds/gluhwein
Summary: “我们梦里见吧。”
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dream a little dream of me

“我刚刚交了一个好朋友！”

三岁的徐明浩激动地告诉妈妈。

妈妈探手试了试他头上是不是还在发烧，帮他掖紧了被角，端过来一杯水送到他嘴边，温柔地微笑着问他是不是认识的医院的其他小朋友。

徐明浩捧着杯子小口小口地抿着杯子里的水，听到这里把杯子放下来，轻轻摇摇头，告诉妈妈：“不是，是刚刚在梦里见到的，一个韩国小朋友。”徐明浩的嗓音因为感冒略微有点嘶哑，他吞了吞口水润嗓子，继续说道，“是个很漂亮的韩国小朋友，他叫珉奎。”

紧接着徐明浩就开始手舞足蹈地跟妈妈讲刚刚打吊针的时候他不知不觉地睡着了，睁开眼睛突然发现面前趴着一个不认识的小男孩，小男孩样子非常可爱，眼睛大大的亮晶晶的好像两颗黑葡萄，正伸出一根手指凑到他脸前。被徐明浩逮了个正着的小男孩有点不好意思地咧开嘴笑了，露出一颗尖尖的小虎牙。小男孩奶声奶气地说：“对不起，我是看着你的脸白白的鼓鼓的，看起来好像妈妈昨天给我买的糯米糍，才想戳戳看是不是和糯米糍一样也是软软的。我叫珉奎，你叫什么名字呀？”

小明浩轻声说了自己的名字。金珉奎好奇地问他为什么说话声音这么奇怪。徐明浩无奈地摇摇头，微微眯了眯眼睛，回答道：“因为我生病了。”金珉奎听到之后两条眉毛立刻皱成一个八字，撅着嘴问徐明浩是不是很难受。徐明浩懵懵地点点头，说自己身体不好，经常生病。生病一点也不好玩，会肚子痛，总是要来医院打针，不能和小朋友一起玩。

金珉奎听完之后若有所思，突然伸出双手抱住徐明浩，头轻轻蹭了蹭徐明浩的脸，安慰徐明浩说：“那我来当你的好朋友吧，我来陪你一起玩吧！”金珉奎顿了顿，像是想起了什么，继续说，“之前我生病的时候妈妈都会亲我一下，然后我就不会那么难受了，我也亲你一下吧。”说着金珉奎就凑近前去在徐明浩脸上大大地亲了一口，一边抱着徐明浩轻轻拍着他的背说着：“不痛不痛了，病病都飞走咯。”

妈妈听完之后微笑着摸了摸小明浩的头，笑着说真好呀我们小浩在梦里也交了一个好朋友呢。

*

韩国安养。

三岁的金珉奎从午睡中醒来，一口气喝完了妈妈端过来的牛奶，激动地告诉妈妈：“妈妈妈妈，我刚刚在梦里交了一个好朋友他是一个中国小朋友他的脸软软的好像昨天你给我吃的糯米糍他叫明浩他生病了在医院里打针肚子痛还不能和小朋友一起玩。我就说我要当他最好的朋友我抱了抱他还亲了亲他，告诉他病病都飞走了。”

妈妈消化了这一连串的信息之后，饶有兴致地问：“是中国小朋友吗？我们小奎什么时候学会说中文了呢？”

金珉奎认真地说：“没有说中文，我就是说的韩语。”

“哦，那这个明浩小朋友会讲韩语了？”

“没有，他讲的是中文。”

妈妈把杯子放下，微笑着看着金珉奎说：“哦，那你是怎么能听懂他说的话的？”

金珉奎撅起嘴巴说：“能听懂就是能听懂啦。妈妈你都搞错了重点，重点是明浩真的好可爱呀我好喜欢他我要当他最好的好朋友。我帮他把病病都赶跑了！”

妈妈揉了揉金珉奎的头，笑着说：“哎呀我们小奎真不错又交到新朋友了呢。”说着又两只手捏住金珉奎的脸颊揉了揉，继续说，“我们小奎真厉害，可以帮好朋友赶走病病了呢。”

金珉奎撅着嘴认真地纠正道：“不是新朋友，是最好的朋友！哎呀，妈妈！你不要把我的发型又弄乱了啦！”

***

后来徐明浩和金珉奎做梦的时候经常会互相梦到对方，金珉奎每天照例要摸摸徐明浩小手上吊针的针孔，然后说着病病飞走亲一口徐明浩的手，徐明浩同样也会回应金珉奎的拥抱，会好奇地伸手戳戳金珉奎的小虎牙。徐明浩病好的那一天在梦里金珉奎兴奋地徐明浩转圈圈地跳起舞来。后来两人在梦里遇见的时候金珉奎会拉着徐明浩的手开心地和徐明浩分享他在幼儿园做的手工又被老师表扬了，今天又有小朋友送糖果给他吃，徐明浩会微笑着看着他听他讲，也会有时微微撅起嘴和金珉奎抱怨他又生病了，又或者是去乡下姥姥家玩抱起了一只非常可爱的小羊，小羊身上的毛蓬蓬的软软的，抱在身上暖暖的。金珉奎会开心地和徐明浩分享他最喜欢的冰淇淋的口味，然而徐明浩只能无奈地摇摇头，可怜巴巴地说自己吃多了冰淇淋会肚子疼，所以爸爸妈妈都不怎么让他吃冰淇淋。金珉奎会皱起眉撅着嘴说那真是太可惜了，但是马上眉头又舒展开来，眉飞色舞地跟徐明浩说没关系，然后双手在空气中比划着做出一个冰淇淋的样子，送到徐明浩嘴边说这样假装吃了冰淇淋就可以了。徐明浩则会配合地把连凑过去张大嘴假装吃了一大口，两个小朋友相视一笑，随后又拥抱着哈哈哈地笑出声来。两个小朋友从来没有觉得他们能经常在梦里见面有什么奇怪的， 也没有觉得他们两个一个说中文一个说韩语却能听懂对方讲的话有什么不可思议的，他们可是最好的朋友呀，最好的朋友总是有办法心意相通的。尽管他们每天告诉爸爸妈妈之后，爸爸妈妈都会耐心地听完，但是听完之后都只是欲言又止地微笑着摸摸他们的头。尽管他们有时骄傲地向小伙伴们炫耀自己这个每天和自己在梦里相见的超厉害的好朋友时，其他小朋友都一脸不可致信地说他们骗人。

在中国海城，每天晚上睡觉前，徐明浩会乖乖盖上被子，听完爸爸妈妈讲的睡前故事，眼睛眯成一条线微笑着和爸爸妈妈说晚安。把小狗玩偶摆在枕头边，轻声说“小狗晚安”。但是在徐明浩安静地躺好闭上双眼之前说的最后一句话一定是“珉奎晚安，我们梦里见吧。”

在韩国安养，每天晚上睡觉前，金珉奎会吃完睡前的巧克力曲奇和牛奶，意犹未尽地舔舔嘴角的饼干渣和牛奶印，乖乖刷好牙洗好澡，换上自己最喜欢的狗狗图案的睡衣，和爸爸妈妈说晚安之后抱着自己最喜欢的小羊玩偶躺到自己床上，头朝床尾双腿放在枕头上，在黑暗中两颗大大的眼睛机灵地转一圈，亲一口紧紧抱在胸口的小羊说“小羊晚安”，然后闭上双眼，微笑着说“明浩也晚安，我们梦里见。”

然后两个小朋友就会在梦里相聚，金珉奎告诉徐明浩他今天去奶奶家帮奶奶做饭了，姥姥夸他做饭像模像样的。徐明浩会开心地告诉徐明浩爸爸妈妈送他去学武术了，所以现在他身体好多了，也很少生病了。他会撒着娇向金珉奎抱怨武术老师好严厉，最近在让他们拉筋掰腿，拉得特别疼，但是他却很勇敢没有哭。然后在金珉奎羡慕的眼光中徐明浩会得意地给金珉奎展示他学会的招式，金珉奎则会在一旁开心地拍着手给徐明浩喝彩。

两个小朋友慢慢地长大了，并不是每天晚上都会做梦了，做梦的内容也开始越来越丰富，但是大多数时候都还是会梦到对方。两人睡前一直保持着说一声“珉奎/明浩我们梦里见”的习惯。

九岁的时候，徐明浩激动地告诉金珉奎他们的武术老师还喜欢跳街舞，也教他们几个小朋友跳街舞，给他和几个跳得比较好的小朋友组成了一个舞团，他还是小队长。从此徐明浩常常会手舞足蹈地给金珉奎讲他们每天练武和练舞的趣事，讲他们几个孩子又一起去参加了一个很厉害的比赛，他可以很能干地帮几个年纪小一点的孩子整理衣服梳理动作，说团里的孩子们都很崇拜他。金珉奎听着虽然每次都会眼睛亮闪闪地回应着徐明浩，但是心底还是有一点小小的失落，总觉得好像自己最好的朋友不再是自己一个人的了一样。但是他并没有和徐明浩说，因为觉得这样似乎并不对，老师告诉他们好孩子要学会分享，尽管他似乎有点不愿意和别人分享他最好的朋友。

后来有一天金珉奎告诉徐明浩，他有点喜欢同班的一个姓姜的女同学。姜同学是班上的班长，两根羊角辫梳得一丝不苟，校服总是穿得整整洁洁。金珉奎觉得姜同学管理班上同学纪律的干练的样子非常有魄力。有一天金珉奎终于鼓起勇气向姜同学借铅笔了，终于对上话之后开心了一整天。晚上回家睡觉梦里见到徐明浩便迫不及待地告诉了徐明浩，徐明浩觉得自己应该为金珉奎感到高兴，可是却莫名其妙地发现自己似乎有一点高兴不起来。他只好微笑着拍拍金珉奎的肩，悄声说“真好呀，珉奎”。直到再后来暑假结束再开学的那天晚上，金珉奎在梦里闷闷不乐地向徐明浩抱怨说那位姜同学转学了，没能和她说上最后一句话。徐明浩抱着金珉奎安慰金珉奎，竟然发现自己仿佛有种松了一口气的放松感。

两人慢慢长大，也在梦里陪伴着对方长大。他们在梦里和对方分享过人生里的每一个重要瞬间。金珉奎和徐明浩讲他加入了学校的足球队，参加全国比赛拿了亚军；徐明浩会告诉金珉奎他们舞团又去参加了哪个比赛，哪个比赛比较有趣，哪个比赛的评委毫不客气地指责他们精心编排的表演太过时；金珉奎会告诉徐明浩他上初中了还是继续在足球队里踢前锋，他最喜欢的课程是模型课，他的做的手工模型总是能得到老师的称赞；徐明浩会告诉金珉奎他们舞团参加了一个很厉害的街舞比赛，他们的对手是来自美国的很厉害的大人们，但是他们一点也不害怕，只是可以最后还是输了。金珉奎则会摇摇头把徐明浩抱起来转圈圈，不服气地说“在我这里明浩就是最厉害的！”

十五岁的时候有一天的梦里金珉奎睁着亮晶晶的眼睛兴奋地跟徐明浩说今天发生了一件特别神奇的事，他和妈妈去首尔玩的时候突然被一个奇怪的人搭讪，问他有没有兴趣成为练习生。他一个人去那栋表面贴满了玻璃的大楼里面试了，随随便便唱了首国歌，然后接到电话说他通过了。他马上就要去首尔当练习生，说不定将来就可以当明星了，到时候徐明浩就可以在电视上看到他了。徐明浩看着金珉奎亮闪闪的眼睛，里面仿佛有一片星海，徐明浩微笑着拥抱金珉奎，眼睛眯眯笑成了一条细线，开心地为金珉奎祝贺。

成为练习生之后很辛苦，但是也很充实，金珉奎也认识了一群可爱的哥哥弟弟们，每天训练和打闹都很开心。每天上完学来到公司咬着牙坚持完成当天的训练内容，金珉奎赶在爸爸给的门禁时间之前坐电车回到家里，躺在自己的床上，在闭眼以前依然认真地说一句“明浩晚安，我们梦里见”。但是或许是因为白天太累了，金珉奎总是倒头就睡，睡得非常踏实，一夜无梦。不知道什么时候开始，金珉奎就没有再梦到徐明浩了。不过金珉奎依然会在睡前悄声对枕头说一句“明浩梦里见！”，期盼着能够在梦里再次见到他最好的朋友。

有一天金珉奎照例来到练习室，被工作人员告知说这天会有一个从中国来的新练习生加入他们，不知道为什么金珉奎觉得自己心底突然涌上一股莫名的兴奋。金珉奎一边等着一边拿出曲谱想要趁着没事复习一下昨天刚学的新歌。在听到开门的声音时，金珉奎抬起头，一个四肢纤瘦染着一头黄色头发的耳朵尖尖的男孩映入他的眼帘。金珉奎瞪大眼睛，目不转睛地看着这个新来的男孩，心开始狂跳。工作人员介绍说这就是新来的中国练习生，还没等工作人员说出男孩的名字，金珉奎就咧开嘴笑了，露出尖尖的虎牙，用只有自己才能听到的声音悄声说道：“我们终于见面了，明浩”。


End file.
